


Apparition

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fainting Vulcans, Fix-It, Fixing all the things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gets quite a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> Apparition - Someone is met by the spirit of a person or creature they know to be long dead… - Kirk/Spock

-

No one was expecting Spock to faint. Jim suspected that perhaps he'd been a little harder on Chekov than the genius navigator really deserved, and it was Scotty that had allowed it to happen anyway. But mostly, Jim knew that it was mostly his own fault, because this was his crew, and he was the captain. The crew was always his first priority. He hadn't noticed how much losing Vulcan had affected other crew members, not just Commander Spock. 

Jim hadn't noticed how Chekov's guilt had caused the spirited young man to focus so heavily on making the impossible possible. 

They got Spock to sickbay, where Bones gave them all the dressing down of their lives, before taking the reason for Spock's reaction into his office and making her some Earth tea from the replicators. She was reluctant to leave Spock, but Bones decided that their Vulcan scientist needed time to adjust to her presence. 

Jim glanced in the direction of the office. He wasn't quite sure he understood what had happened, but he wasn't stupid, he got the jist of it. The pattern buffer on any transporter is supposed to be temporary, but there have been some cases where the person's signatures held on for much longer than usual. Chekov had made a gamble that he could find one specific person in the Enterprise's buffer pattern and bring them back. 

Regardless, Jim figured his own explanation would be inefficient, so he had a copy of Chekov's preliminary report, as well as his personal notes, for Spock to read when he woke up.

Since no one was looking at them--even Church wasn't hovering around--Jim reached out and took Spock's hand in his own. If Spock could take some comfort with Jim's mind even in sleep, than he readily offered him that stability. 

Eventually, the fingers in his hand squeezed back, and Spock's eyes fluttered open.

"Jim," the Vulcan spoke softly before those eyes even focused on him. 

"Hey." Jim kept his voice even and soothing. "How are you feeling?"

"Well. I had the most… alarming dream."

Part of Jim wished it had only been a dream, but another part of him knew that in the end, once Spock adjusted to his surprise, then he would be incredibly happy. 

"Jim, what is it?" Spock asked.

Jim decided to simply hand him Chekov's report, helping him sit up so that he could read comfortably. After some time, while watching Spock's normally faintly greenish skin going even paler than usual, his science officer handed him back the reader. 

"I'd like to see my mother now, Jim."

Jim nodded and turned toward the office, motioning to Bones. Amanda Grayson, very much alive, emerged from the doctor's office and walked toward her son. 

Spock didn't faint this time, but Jim stayed close regardless. He mostly let the two talk, and eventually to embrace. 

"We need to contact the rest of the family immediately," Jim spoke softly to Bones.

"They beat you to it," Bones grumbled, folding his arms. "Apparently, the Ambassador could somehow feel it when his wife came back from the dead. He got in touch with us to demand what was going on, so they're on the way. Guess you're gonna meet all your in-laws sooner than you thought, Jim."

"Don't start, Bones."

"I'm just saying. In-laws, man. You don't know what you're getting into until it happens."

Jim sighed and focused back on Spock speaking softly to his petite mother, the two of them catching up on what Amanda had missed the last few months. "It's worth it, Bones. It's gotta be." 


End file.
